


Upside, Down, and Backwards.

by endorbear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force Ships It, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), World Between Worlds, dual perspective, jj abrams really pissed me off, tros was not a satisfying ending to the movies that defined my childhood but its fine ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endorbear/pseuds/endorbear
Summary: A dyad in the force. Two that are one. Not one without the other. Pretty self explanatory isn't it?
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ :)
> 
> Hi, my name is Lina. I have been a Star Wars fan practically since I came out of the womb. I fell in love with the idea of Ben and Rey as a couple back when TFA came out in 2015 and when it became canon, I was so pumped. I remember when TROS came out I went to the midnight showing, simply because I couldn't wait to see the supposed epic conclusion to the Skywalker saga, and a franchise that has lasted over 40 years. Saying I was disappointed is a major understatement. Between plot holes, hardly any representation for Anakin who is the reason for the entire saga, and then they killed Ben. This is my fix it to the ending of the movie and how Ben gets his true redemption and happy ending that he deserves. Anyways, thank you for checking out my fic! Please enjoy, and may the force be with you!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave kudos and comments would be much appreciated:)

The first thing on his mind was her. The two halves that are whole, a dyad in the force, not one without the other. Ben Solo awoke in a haze, the events of the last few hours still buzzing around in his brain. Rey, the Knights of Ren, Palpatine, force lighting, being thrown down a hole, giving the ultimate sacrifice, the kiss, and dying. "Stars," he thought, "I 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 her." As he became more aware of the situation, it finally sank in. He was dead, there was no doubt about it. The only issue was, he had no clue where he was. It certainly wasn't heaven, and any world without Rey was definitely hell. He'd found himself in a seemingly endless labyrinth of hallways and doors, each with its own unique design. All of Ben's life he felt isolated and lived a life void of love and true happiness, but throughout all of it he had never felt this alone. And that is when the noise of his thoughts was silenced, and the bond snapped open.

✧✧✧

She had returned to Ajan Kloss alone. As Rey landed Luke Skywalker's x-wing, she peered around half expecting him to be celebrating with the rest of her resistance friends, hoping that somehow this was all a nightmare and he was okay. That he wasn't truly gone. "But no one is ever really gone, right?" Rey thought to herself in an attempt to retain the tears she felt forming at the corners of her eyes. She had felt a new type of love emanating from Ben Solo. His force signature hot with passion and steady with care and kindness. He loved her . Exiting the x-wing she was greeted by the only family she ever knew. Finn, Rose, Poe, and the rest of the resistance met her with cheers and salutes for defeating the enemy. Palpatine had lived in the shadows, as a puppet master pulling the strings on Snoke, who pulled the strings of Kylo Ren. This was supposed to be a happy day. The First Order was defeated, Palpatine was long gone, and there was peace and balance restored to the galaxy. Yet there was a void in her heart, an insatiable thirst for what could have been. She needed him.

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear as he hugged her. "I thought I lost you. I felt it. There was a disturbance. It felt like you had died. Hell, it made me feel like I died."

"I did," Rey responded, not meeting Finn's gaze fearing she could burst into tears at any second.

"Wait, you did what? You died? What the hell happened back there? Are you hurt?" Finn's smile was quickly being replaced with a look of concern. She was his best friend after all. He couldn't lose her.

"We need to go somewhere private. We all need to talk." Rey whispered to the three of them, tears beginning to flow freely down her face.

Poe, Rose, and Finn followed Rey into the lush, green forest of Ajan Kloss, contemplating what she was going to say next. In all the time they had known her, they had never witnessed their resilient jedi this upset.

It was Poe who broke the silence.

"Rey, we can't help you if you don't explain. Please. Help us help you."

She explained how Ben came for her, how they took on Palpatine as the team they were always meant to be. She told them how the jedi gave her the strength to defeat Palpatine once and for all. She had died. Rey still hadn't fully wrapped her head around the fact mere hours ago she had died and resurrected. All thanks to him. Rey told them how she kissed him and he grew cold and died in her arms.

"Back up like thirty steps. You kissed him? Why?" asked Rose more out of shock than her anger ridden voice would convey.

"I've felt it. Since Starkiller. The force brought us together. It bonds us at random times. We can't control it, but we grew close. I think I really loved him. I actually still love him." Rey snapped back. But before she had a chance to register the hurt on Rose's face, the world was stilled and all that mattered was him. Somehow, some way, the force bond had opened, and she was staring at the face of the man who had given his life to save hers.

✧✧✧

"Rey." Ben murmured as the force hummed and swirled around them. He had absolutely no clue what to say in this situation. All of their previous conversations had been on opposing sides of the battle field. The force bond meetings usually resulted in one of the two trying to get the other to turn. It also didn't help that despite the dirt and grime that covered her face and clothes, she was beautiful. To Ben, she was the most beautiful girl in all the galaxy. The scavenger from so long ago who bested him time and time again. She was his night and day, his everything. He wanted for so long to reach out, pull her close, kiss her, and fight away all of their demons so that she could be happy. It was all taken away so abruptly and he thought he would never see her again. But the force had other plans for this dyad.

"How is this possible? Where are you? Ben I'm so sorry. I'm coming to get you just tell me where you are." Rey sounded exasperated as she spoke, as a small smile tugged at the corner of Ben's mouth.

"Always on the move, aren't you?" He joked.

At this Rey broke into a smile. He was safe, wherever he was. And she was going to find him and bring him home, no matter how far she had to go or what she had to face. He deserved better than death, and Ben Solo was going to be one of the few who would cheat it.

"I can't see your surroundings. What does it look like?" asked Rey with the edge of determination that always made Ben's stomach flip.

"It's doors. Hundreds and hundreds of doors. It's some weird maze I think. All the ones I have tried are locked. And they all look different too."

"What does it feel like? Being dead I mean." Rey inquired, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's cold," he replied quietly. "And dark. It feels numb. Just pure nothingness, an emptiness of the soul I guess. It's like hell, just a lot less fire than I had imagined."

With those final words, the bond abruptly ended, closing off Ben from his beacon of light. Feeling downtrodden, hopeless, and alone, he started off into the maze of doors, trying each one as he went along, desperately needing to exit and get to Rey.

✧✧✧

Rey snapped back to her current reality, and realized she was lying flat on her back.

"He's okay," she breathed, her tense shoulders relaxing and worry beginning to fade from her mind.

"You mean Ren? You said you saw him disappear! It doesn't make sense!" Finn was practically yelling, as he helped her to her feet.

"The bond, somehow it connected us. He is in some weird place with doors. I have to go get him. He can't stay there. He deserves better than this."

"Does he actually though?" Poe blurted. "I mean, he has killed 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 of people, destroyed entire planets actually. Maybe this is his punishment. Maybe it 𝘪𝘴 what he deserves."

Finn and Rose both stared at their shoes. Rey gaped at her friends in disbelief. She sees where they are coming from, her and Ben were sworn enemies for years, crossing their sabers every encounter they had. It wasn't fun and games, the intent was to kill. Rey and Ben had almost as much bad blood as good, but the light always prevails over the darkness in the end. She loved him for who he was despite everything they had been through; the good and the bad. The First Order was responsible for the death of Rose's sister Paige, and Finn was snatched from a family who he will never know and trained to kill. The First Order and technically Ben Solo were responsible for their lives and family being stolen from them. They had every right to resent him. In Rey's eyes, Ben was redeemed, and that was all that mattered to her. She needed him back weather her friends would help her or not.

"I'm going to find him, weather you guys like it or not. He deserves his second chance at life. We all got ours, what's wrong with him getting his?" responded Rey, sounding a little hurt.

"Rey, just because you guys smooch a little bit doesn't mean he is all of a sudden a good person. And as far as second chances go, I was a spice runner, not a mass murderer. There is a huge difference," Poe scolded.

"I never said anything about the kiss being his reason for redemption Poe! Are any of you even listening to me? He helped me defeat Palpatine, and gave his 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 to save mine. He turned into the light and didn't look back once. There was conflict in him all along, I could sense it. He knew what he had to do, and he did it," Rey quipped. "Either help me or don't, but I am going to get him back, no matter the cost."

Rey stormed off. It was clear she was on her own. But who was she kidding? He's killed people. It might be easier for her to bring him back than to convince people that he has changed, she realized as she walked through the woods. The forests of AJan Kloss were like none other in the galaxy. Large, vibrant, green trees loomed above the ground, creating a canopy to hide the life beneath. Zymod cling to the trees trunks as Rey walked by, watching them morph their skin to match the color of their surroundings. In that moment, as Rey took in the beauty of the planet and the unfamiliar greenery, she wished she could be sharing it with someone. Yet again she was alone. It was time for Rey and Ben to have their happy ending. She just had find him first. They could live on Naboo, after all he technically had a birthright there. Or they could travel to the outer rim and live a life of solitude, watching from the shadows in case a threat to the galaxy presented itself. They would both 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 get the opportunity to be happy, and live the life that they deserved. Between Rey losing her parents and not having any sort of family for a very long time and Ben being seduced by the dark side from a very young age, both of them had definitely been through the wringer. It was time for the turmoil to end. Rey had one last quest; to save him.

She wasn't sure where to start looking. After all, all her jedi mentors were long gone and there was only one other person on this planet who had at least some understanding of the force. She found Maz Kanata sitting with Chewie by where Leia had took her final breaths. Leia had completed Rey's jedi training and Rey never got a real opportunity to say her goodbyes to the only mother figure she every truly had.

"Maz," Rey beckoned to the small, orange woman. "I need your help."

"You seek the one you left behind, don't you?" Maz replied with a hint of mystery to her voice. "Come. Sit."

Rey joined her on the small crate she was sitting on, and Maz placed a kind hand upon her knee. This was the first kind gesture anyone had offered since Ben. None of her friends had understood. But Maz always had a greater understanding of the wider world. She saw the galaxy through many perspectives and lenses, figuratively and literally.

"Where can I find him? I spoke to him, I saw him clear as day, I heard his voice, he said there were doors and hallways and that they were all locked and he feels nothing. I can't let that be his new existence. I care for him in a different way than I have ever cared for anyone before, and it's wonderful and scary and beautiful. I just don't know what to do or where to start looking," by now Rey was full on sobbing, tears streaking down her face. "I can't leave him there I have to find him, I have to know where h-"

Maz cut her off abruptly, stating kindly, "I've heard of a place, talked about by those who pass through Takodana. They say it's a place where time and space become one, pathways between each life and era all converge. It goes by many names: The world between worlds, the place between places, the netherworld of unbeing. When a force wielder dies, they become one with the force, and are taken to this place of resting. You have everything you need to find him. You just need to know where to look."

"Luke's journals," whispered Rey in response, a small glimmer of hope forming in the back of her mind. "The chain worlds, I saw his diagrams in the entries about the sith wayfinder."

Rey tore off to retrieve the texts, to begin her journey in saving Ben. Her Ben. As she removed the books from the crate where she had left them just little over a day ago, she realized she held in her hands the only tactile, tangible, proof that this was even possible. She thumbed through the pages of the tattered, brown book until she found the page she was looking for. The diagram that Rey was searching for was printed above the image of the wayfinder. It was a map of sorts, depicting interconnected circles. As she scoured the pages for any useful information, Rey discovered that Exegol was drawn among the web of interconnecting planets. That was where she lost him, and she was bound and determined to find and hold him, and to never lose him again. Ahch-To was sketched in on the web as well. She realized that the birthplace of the jedi order was her best starting place. There she could meditate and hopefully find the answers to what her next move should be. She was desperate, and she couldn't wait any longer. Without a parting glance to any of her new found family, she boarded Luke's x-wing, and departed from the resistance base.

✧✧✧

Ben had absolutely no concept of what time it was. It was mostly dark in this strange place, wherever he was. He was exhausted. The events of the days prior had left him drained, and transferring his life force to Rey had only drained him more. "It was all worth it though," he said aloud to himself in the darkness. He had never been much of one to talk to himself. When he was alone he spent his time trying to contact his grandfather. He worried that he would go insane with the isolation he was facing. He grew up feeling completely alone. His parents shipped him off to train with Luke, and Luke had attempted to kill him in a moment of weakness. He had never felt isolation like this. He was trapped in a dark and bleak realm, all by himself. The bond with Rey was all he had to keep himself going, and it felt like days since they last spoke. He had no way to tell how long he had been here. Time was a thing of the past. He needed to adapt to get through this. He needed to stay resilient until Rey arrived. Ben knew she would make quick work of finding him. She was clever, and very gifted with the force. He clung to these thoughts of Rey with all the strength left in him, until he was too tired to walk through the maze of doors any longer. He laid down right where he had stood and decided it was time to catch up on some much needed sleep.

✧✧✧

Rey arrived on Ahch-To just as the sun was setting on the horizon of the vast expanse of ocean that covered most of the planet. The island was a vibrant shade of green with no trees, just grass and rocks and porgs. The first time she had visited this island her mission was to bring back Luke, not from the dead but from his isolation. Now she arrives again, to bring back Ben.

The trek up to the temple is a long one, up a steep set of stone stairs that climb up to the precipice of the island, where the jedi temple sits. As Rey began the climb, the Lanai caretakers darted out of her path as she walked by. They weren't fond of her at all, as she had put a hole in one of the old stone huts, and caused damage throughout the island. Halfway up the stairs the force bond came to life, in the same spot it had the night she visited the mirror cave. It woke Ben, who was still sleeping and trying to regain his strength.

Rey spoke first, saying, "I miss you. I feel empty. It feels like there is a crack in my soul. I know I only had brief moments with you where we weren't trying to kill each other, but this feeling is something I can't fight. I need you here with me. I can't live this life without you."

"You feel guilty, I sense it. Please, please do not feel guilty. This isn't your fault. I would have done what I did over and over again if it meant that you would be safe and okay," reciprocated Ben.

"B-but I'm not okay. I haven't been okay. And I won't be okay until you are home. With me. For the rest of our lives"

"Where are you? It sounds like the ocean in the background."

"I'm on Ahch-To, the island. In the spot of one of our first bonds. The night we touched hands. I came to meditate. To figure out where I need to go next. I read Luke's books. I think you are in a place called the world between worlds. Exegol and this island are connected to it somehow, I just need to figure how to get there and get out. I just have no starting place now, I need guidance. But what I need the most is you," Rey lamented.

She had never been much of a crier. She remembers crying very few times in her life. Back on Jakku there was no time to cry. Rey only had the time to try to stay alive. Between scavenging and cleaning parts, she had her work cut out for her. Sure there were nights when she was alone, when had shed a few tears at the thought of her missing parents, but it was only fleeting moments. She had believed that emotion was weakness, but now she realized how wrong that belief was. What she felt for Ben gave her drive and new found purpose. She cared for him and loved him in ways that she previously thought would be impossible for someone who was deprived of love and belonging for so long.

Ben did his best to console her, even though he had no experience with all of this emotion stuff. He just never had time for it. He had the first order to run, planets to conquer, and had to prove himself to Snoke that he was not weak. He had to prove that there was nothing holding him back from his destiny. "We will be okay. You will be okay, and I will be okay. I will give you the life and the love you always deserved. We can live anywhere in the galaxy that you want, and most importantly we will be happy and we will be together."

"Hold me," Rey cried.

The two cautiously moved forward towards each other, not sure if the bond would hold long enough for them to feel each other's embrace. Tentatively Ben extended his arms and pulled her close, drinking in her scent. She smelled of flowers and earth. Her the warmth of her in his arms calmed his fears. Holding her was like a drug, and he was a man addicted. The bond pulled apart leaving Ben in the darkness, with her touch still lingering on his skin.


	2. The Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people liked the last chapter :) I really hope people like the direction I take this to make bringing Ben back from the dead possible. I've done a TON of research and I just hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoy this chapter and feedback is always welcome!

Rey made her way through the dark up to the temple to meditate. It was time for her to get some much needed answers. The stars shone down on Ahch-To, with the moonlight lighting her path up the steep and rocky pathway. When she reached the temple, she felt the strong presence of the force, swirling around her, filling her mind with clarity. At this, she knew she was on the right path.

"Be with me, be with me," she chanted into the night, hoping to contact someone, anyone who could help her reach Ben.

Exhaustion got the best of her, and eventually she drifted asleep. Within the last two days she had faced some of her hardest trials yet. Encounters with Kylo Ren, finding the truth about her parentage, destroying Palpatine, and losing Ben all finally took their toll on her body. She dreamed of Ben, holding her, lying with her in a bed, keeping her warm. His large frame wrapped around her protecting her from all the dangers of the world.

When she woke, she was alone. It was an inevitable feeling because for the time being Ben was gone. But part of her could still feel his warmth and smell the scent of leather and sandalwood. It was dawn on the island, and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon.

"I wondered when you would wake up. Then again I suppose you deserve to rest. You have had a hard few days," the voice of Luke Skywalker echoed throughout the chamber in the temple. He stepped out of the shadows, a blue aura of the force allowing him to be visible.

"Master Luke," were the only words Rey could muster. She had lost all of the father figures in her life. Between her actual father, Han Solo, and Luke, it was an incredibly good feeling to see him again.

"You came about Ben didn't you," Luke replied solemnly.

"I have to find him. In the world between worlds, I mean. I know he is there but I don't know how to get there or even where to start."

"The world between worlds was previously accessed by a painting, called the Painting of the Mortis Gods. It resided in the jedi temple on Lothal, but the temple has since been destroyed. Palpatine was attempting to use the portal and the world between worlds to gain power for himself and over the galaxy. A padawan managed to thwart his plans, but unfortunately the portal no longer exists. While I searched for the wayfinder, I was also searching for the portal, so that it could be guarded. You're dyad is strong Rey. You're force bond breaches through even death. If anyone can make this happen it's you. You're scrappy kid. I believe in you."

"So where do I go from here? All this answered so far is that I was right, and I still have no clue where to go from here." Rey inquired, getting more agitated as the conversation went on.

"I don't have all the answers. I never have and I never will. Search your feelings Rey. This path you have been put on is the will of the force. Your lineage, the dyad, all of it for a reason. You and Ben restored balance to the force. You have the ability to restore balance to your life and happiness. The force will guide you more than I ever will be capable of doing. See you around kid."

With that Luke's force ghost dissipated, leaving Rey alone once again, she started back down towards the ship.

✧✧✧

Ben took to passing time by throwing the small shards of rocks that scattered the path between the doors. It seemed as if he had been trapped in this purgatory for eons. With no one to talk to and nothing to do, he had entirely too much time to think. He was haunted by the actions of his past, by the millions of people killed, by the children taken from their families, but most of all for killing his father. It has haunted him since the moment he watched Han fall into the bowels of Starkiller base. His dreams are filled with his pain stricken expression as red plasma ignited into his abdomen. Somehow, his father forgave him, yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that plagued his daily life. He thought of his mother, who he resented for sending him away to Luke, but now he missed her with all his might. He wished he could tell her he was sorry for everything that has happened since he went to train with Luke. He wished that he could take it all back. And she died without him being able to say goodbye, without him being able to apologize.

Leia had been watching her son since he arrived in the world between worlds. She didn't want to interfere with whatever thoughts were running through his mind. She recognized the look on his face, the same look he would wear as a young boy when he was upset. She wanted to give him the space to process the events that had lead up to his death. He reconciled with his father, defeated the greatest evil this galaxy has known, saved the life of the girl he loved, and died. All within a span of mere hours. But she now saw the moment to do what she never got the chance to do. He was crying, and she now had the opportunity to console her son.

"Ben," Leia whispered, tears of joy forming at the corners of her eyes. "My son. I missed you so, so, much."

"M-mom?" stammered Ben, his voice cracking as the tears streamed down his face.

"I'm here now," she said, "Like I should have been before. I never should have sent you away. That's when I lost you."

Ben sobbed as he spoke. "Mom I- I'm- I'm so sorry. He was in my head. He has been. My whole life. And now that he is gone and I feel like I can actually breathe and think for myself I don't know what to do."

"This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. We should have been better parents, we should have seen what was happening, we could have stopped this before it even began. Snoke took you from us, but it was us who sent you away to begin with."

"I t-talked to dad," Ben croaked.

"I may have helped with that just a little bit. I figured your father had a better chance of reaching you than I did. He loved you so much Ben. He still does."

"I don't know why I feel this way, I feel lost and confused, and I'm crying-why the hell am I crying, none of this makes any god damn sense!" Ben cried, the anger of Kylo Ren shining through just slightly. "Mom, I'm scared."

"I never lost hope in you, don't lose hope in yourself now. She is coming. She will get here, and you will get your second chance."

✧✧✧

Rey figured it would be best to take her search to Lothal. She knew very little about the planet other than that is was under the control of the empire and also housed a part of the rebellion. She had heard stories of the days of the rebellion from Leia and Han, tales of bravery and from Leia's side of things, hope. She used to say, " Hope is like the sun. If you only believe it when you see it you'll never make it through the night." And she was right. Hope is what built the rebellion and the resistance. Hope is what gave her friends courage to stop Palpatine. Hope is what would aid her in saving Ben Solo. The force guided Rey to a large city, situated seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Scattered across the landscape were forests of tall spine-trees and low mountain ranges. Rey docked the x-wing at a space port near the center of the city. As she looked around she noticed a variety of species from Anx to Rodians to humans. As she walked inside, two tall Houk men moved into her path.

"Landing permits, please," the one on the right said gruffly.

"I apologize I don't have any I am just landing for a short time until I figure out where I need to be. I need to talk to someone who knows about the old jedi temple here," responded Rey.

"Landing permits. Now." This time it was the Houk on the left that spoke.

Rey waved her had stating simply, "you do not need to see my landing permits."

"We do not need to see your landing permits," both men repeated.

They stepped aside and Rey set off into the city, unsure as to where she was going but sure that the force would guide her there. She maneuvered through the city, taking in the sights of the tall, grey buildings and spires that surrounded her. She was unfamiliar with cities like this one, that were so modernized. Even when traveling with the resistance they kept to the less inhabited planets for fear of being discovered by the First Order. Surrounded by shops, vendors, eateries and restaurants, Rey was overwhelmed. Stepping into a side alley to escape the bustle, her mind was breached with Ben's.

✧✧✧

"Hey," Ben said softly, hoping that Rey couldn't pick up in his voice that he had been crying.

"Hi," Rey replied.

There was so much he wished she could say to her yet she just simply didn't know how. Their romantic connection was too new to use words like 'love'. Ben had admitted it to himself that he was, in fact, in love with Rey. He had no clue how to express his feelings, because he never had anyone in life to express them to. He had never fallen in love until now and thinking about it was almost frightening for him. They both had been through so much physically and emotionally within the last week that Ben didn't know if it was an appropriate time to say what he needed to say, that he loved her.

"I talked to my mother," he whispered, almost to quiet for Rey to hear.

Rey had no clue what to say. She didn't know weather to press for more information or to just drop the subject. She wasn't sure if she just shouldn't say anything and let him speak on his own terms or change the subject. He sounded so broken. He sounded lost. It almost broke her heart to see him like this.

"I got my chance. I should have told her I was sorry years ago. I should have gone home. I should ha-"

Rey interrupted and consoled him, saying, "There is nothing we can do about the past now, we have to move forward, to look forward to all of the good things on the way. Things will change for you Ben. I promise you."

"I should have told her these things sooner. And I won't make that same mistake with you too. Rey I-" and with that the bond closed its gates, leaving Ben alone again in the darkness, with nothing but his thoughts.

Cursing himself, he wished he would have told her, in person, that he loved her before he died. He wished that he could go back in time and do so many things differently. He wished he would have joined her after their fight in the throne room back on Snoke's ship. He wished that he would have gone to his parents and apologized for everything. He wished that he and Rey would have met in a different life, instead of on opposing sides of a war and crossed sabers. He wished that they could live an easy life, on some beautiful planet, and grow old together. Hell maybe they could have a kid or two. But even if Rey managed to get him out of here, their life wouldn't be easy. She would have to singlehandedly convince the Resistance that he was a changed man. When he was Kylo Ren, he had killed the families and friends of those in the Resistance. Some he had stolen their children, to build his army. Others he had taken their planets for the resources found there. He couldn't expect them just to accept that he was a changed man, there was deep rooted trauma in all of these people's lives that stemmed back to him. If they had to, he and Rey could run away. The war was over after all. But that would be what Kylo Ren would do. Kylo Ren died on Exegol, but Ben Solo was reborn.

✧✧✧

Rey was pulled from the bond just a moment too soon. She hated this. She hated the uncertainty of the situation and the fear that accompanied it. She didn't know what to do. She was on a planet that before today she had never heard of, she knew no one, had honestly no clue what she was looking for, and she just missed him. A lot. Rey knew she needed to trust in the force and master Luke, but blind trust wasn't something that came easy to her. At this moment in time though, what she needed was a drink. She strolled into the nearest tavern, and plopped down at the bar. The tavern was mostly empty, except for some men seated at a holo-chess table, arguing. The walls where metal, illuminated by long lights that were situated along the perimeter of the ceiling. Geometric designs were etched into the walls and ceiling. Rey plopped down at the bar and patiently waited to give her order.

"What'll it be?" the bartender, an older man with graying hair, asked gruffly. Rey could tell this man had seen a thing or two in his time. He carried himself like he could take on anyone in the galaxy.

"Just a cup of caf please," she responded.

"Nothin' else? No food or anything?"

"No. Thank you though."

The man left to retrieve Rey's drink. He worked with unusual speed for someone who appeared to be that old. It was only when he finally slipped and dropped a cup that Rey figured it out. Before the cup hit the floor, it slowed to a stop just inches above the grey tiles. She felt stupid for not sensing his force signature before. When he returned she asked him if he had ever been trained as a jedi.

Noticing her light saber at her side, he responded "Many, many years ago, my father trained at the old temple here on Lothal. He tried to train me before he was killed by a jedi hunter when I was 12 or so. I haven't touched my saber since then."

"You know about the temple? Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for any sort of clue that would lead me to an entrance to the world between worlds."

"Kid, the temple was destroyed years ago. You're looking in the wrong place anyways. Go to the cliff dwellings up by where the temple used to be, you might find some answers there. Don't get your hopes up too high though. Plenty of people have come through here looking for a way to open the portal, and as far as I know it's virtually impossible. But good luck."

With that the man walked off to tend to new customers that had walked in. Rey sat and finished her caf, and thought about what lay ahead. She needed to prepare herself for the possibility that this truly was impossible, and that Ben would be stuck there. "If Leia was here she would be scolding me right now," thought Rey. Leia always had hope, it never faltered no matter what happened. Rey needed to have hope that this was going to work. She couldn't even fathom how she would feel if she failed, so her only option was to push those thoughts out of her head and replace them with the happy ones. Soon she would be with Ben again. They would be happy together. She was going to make this work, no matter what it took. Finally finishing her caf, Rey exited the tavern and headed back to the hangar where she left the x-wing. When she arrived she strapped in and headed off to find the cliff dwellings, and hopefully also some much needed answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Writing this one was a little bit of a challenge, trying to implement the planet of Lothal as seamlessly as possible, so hopefully it flows well!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please leave kudos and feedback is always welcome!


	3. The Runes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope any readers liked the last chapter! This update has been harder for me to write. I have had major writers block for some reason but hopefully everyone enjoys this installment! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! It always brightens my day to get those email notifications. Also if you are enjoying the fic recommend it to a friend!
> 
> P.S. There is a small surprise at the beginning of this chapter, I hope it adds to the story, I just really wanted to put this character in at some point and I feel like now is the best time.
> 
> Happy reading!

Ben was sick of waiting. He never busied himself much with anything other than complete domination of the galaxy previous to his current situation, so attempting to rid of boredom in a place with absolutely nothing to do was proving to be incredibly difficult. He had no one to talk to, aside from the conversations through the bond with Rey and the discussion with Leia. Trying to open the doors was just draining his remaining hope ounce by ounce, as they we're all (as he suspected) locked. Sleeping came in short bursts. There was no concept of time, no night, no day. Just pure nothingness. It was misery. He would walk until he reached exhaustion, then sleep until his mind woke him, startling him from his dreams of Rey, his parents, and the good times in his life before Snoke and Palpatine were pulling the strings on his very existence. The black pebbled path that Ben walked on made his feet ache. He was scratched and battered and bruised, not just physically but emotionally. He needed to get back to her, more than he needed anything in his entire life. He searched for a beacon to guide him for much of his life, confiding mostly in what he believed to be the voice of Darth Vader, but in reality it was just Palpatine, always in the shadows pulling the strings. Now, Rey was his light. She showed him the path out of the darkness, and directly into her arms. As he walked, Ben stumbled upon a robed man, another Jedi apparition. Although the presence felt oddly familiar, he didn't recognize him at all. He wore the brown robe typical for the jedi, with a tan, lose shirt underneath and brown pants. He had grey hair atop his round, kind face.

"You have your uncle's spunk in you," the man spoke as he took a tentative step toward Ben. 

"I don't know who you are," Ben replied, unsure if the man could be trusted.

"You have heard of me, we have just never met. I'm your grandfather, Ben. It's very good to finally get to speak with you."

"How is that possible? I've reached out to you before why come to me now?"

"This place is different for everyone. For you, it is allowing you to see who you really need to see. When you reached out to me, you reached out to a man who is long gone. I was never far from you though. I was always with you, doing my best to keep you from straying too far down the path that I was once lost on."

"I'm still lost, I don't know what to do," Ben whispered.

"I thought I was going to lose your grandmother. And I did. But it was only because I turned to the wrong people for help. A trap was laid for me and I walked right into it. You are on the right path Ben. I know this is all confusing and unfair, but us Skywalkers have a history of having everything in the world unfair happen to us." 

"I can't stay down here, I have nothing to do accept think about what I have done and what I should have done. There is so much I wish I could do differently. And now its too late and I'm here in this hell."

"That's the point Ben. Repentance. Thinking about what you have done in order to make yourself a better person. It's a purgatory." "I miss her, so, so much." "Trust me, I know the feeling. I never got the chance to make things right, but you will get your second chance. Your uncle is right, no one is ever really gone."

✧✧✧

Rey found the cliff dwellings with ease, situated in a large canyon. They were hewn into the sheer, tan cliffs that made up the walls of the vast and deep canyon. The force had guided her here so quickly, that she was hopeful it was a sign that her search was going to reap rewards. She landed the x wing on a small rock outcropping that was barely big enough for Luke's old ship. She could feel the presence of the force was strong in this strange place, flowing through the canyon and Rey. She scaled the side of the canyon pretty easily and made it up to the dwellings where she made her way inside. Immediately, she noticed old resistance equipment that had since been abandoned. She didn't know quite what to expect in these strange caves, but it surely wasn't this. There were crates and trunks filled with rations, that she hoped were still good, as she was starving. Small windows were cut out of the sides of the structures. The final thing she noticed were the pictographs. They showed strange creatures, resembling wolves, all facing a strange image of three people with rays of light emanating from behind them. The pictures lacked detail, as they were made crudely, with what looked like brown paint of some kind. Also painted on the walls were people coming down from the sky with swords in their hands.

"Those are supposed to be the jedi," Rey muttered to herself.

"Who are you?" replied a voice from the entrance of the dwelling.

Rey spun, and drew her light saber preparing for an attack. The creature that spoke just stood, surveying her, not in a threatening way, but a curious one. It was a wolf, like the paintings, with silver fur that was glistening in the sunlight that was peeking through the door. It's eyes were yellow, and seemed to stare right through Rey. 

"I'm Rey."

"Rey who?" the wolf demanded.

"Rey Nobody. That's all that matters. Who are you?"

"I'm Bane," the creature responded with a gravely voice. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for something. I'm not sure what it is but I'm trying to get to the-"

"World between worlds," interrupted the wolf.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Many have come here seeking answers. I have sent them away. For them it would have been impossible. For you I feel that this is a very different story."

Rey explained to him about Ben, and the dyad. She told him about the battle on Exegol, Palpatine, the force bond, all of it. She explained how the bond still activates even though he had very, clearly died. She showed him Luke's diagrams of the chain worlds theory. Rey told him that she knew the painting of the Mortis Gods was destroyed, along with the Lothal Temple, but she needed a clue, anything, that could lead her to where another portal might be. The whole time Bane listened intently, his yellow eyes scanning her face.

Once she was done, Bane spoke. "You're in pain aren't you."

"Quite a bit, yeah. I've been all over kriffing hell looking for answers and for some reason the force leads me here, talking to you. I need you to help me. Please," Rey pleaded. This was her last hope. She couldn't take another dead end.

"It's possible there is another entrance. Come." 

Bane spun around without another word and left the dwelling. With no other alternative, Rey followed.

✧✧✧

Ben had been aimlessly wandering and wondering, as usual. His grandfather had left him with plenty to think about, like luck, and unfairness, and choosing the right path. The longer he thought, the more he realized that if he had not gone the way he did, he might have never met Rey. Sure the dyad might have brought them together, but how? She was a scavenger girl on Jakku waiting for a family that would never return, and he was the son of Leia and Han Solo. He would have been recruited to fight against the First Order the moment he was old enough to fly an x-wing. Rey never would have been brought into this mess, and he wouldn't have been either. Ben regretted being responsible for copious amounts of destruction throughout the galaxy, but meeting Rey was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life. She was his saving grace, quite literally. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, if she was close to finding the answers they needed. He wondered if she was safe or if she was getting into trouble (as usual). Ben became much to tired of walking with no end destination, so he layed down to sleep.

As he slept, he dreamt that he was back on Exegol, but Rey was nowhere to be found. He searched every crevice and nook he could find but it was futile. He called out to her until his voice grew hoarse, all the while laughter rang out, echoing off the rocks. Palpatine's cackling was deafening, the chanting of his Sith followers like a harmony, complementary to his laughs. He was alone. He couldn't find her. He couldn't find anyone for that matter. The noise was deafening. He ran towards the sound, only to find the cavern he was in growing longer and deeper as he ran. Finally, he reached the throne, seated upon it was Palpatine, with a dead Rey at his feet.

He woke with a start, cold sweat running down his face and neck. He was shaking. It seemed so real, more vivid than any other nightmare he had ever experienced, and he's had a few bad ones in his days. Ben began to worry that this was some sort of warning, that she was in danger. Much to his relief, the bond sprang open.

"Hey." whispered Ben, sounding very relieved. "You're safe right now, right?"

"Wait why is everything okay? I'm fine I promise," responded Rey.

"Just a nightmare. Where are you?"

"I'm on Lothal. I made a new friend, he's helping me get to the old Jedi temple to maybe get some answers."

"Lothal? I remember my mother telling me the stories of the Organa's efforts there during the rebellion. Who's your friend?" Ben asked with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice. He wished he could be there with her.

"His name is Bane, he's one of the last Loth Wolves to exist. Most of them were wiped out, but hes been around long enough that I think he can help us."

Us. The word us resonated with Ben. He had wanted for so long to refer to them as 'us'. It gave him a sense of peace that he hadn't had since their kiss on Exegol. He noticed her hair, was pulled back in a single pony tail, a look he had never seen on her. And he loved it.

"You changed your hair," he mused. "I love it."

"Oh, this? My other hair ties just broke and I needed it out of my face because I was climbing and..." she trailed off, realizing Ben was staring at her, and chuckling. She blushed saying, "What?" with a hint of a smile toying with her lips.

"It's just good to hear you talk, and to see you. You look beautiful."

And it's true, she really did. Her hair and clothes were a mess, but she was perfect. She wore her usual outfit, the same one from the fight on Exegol. She was perfect in Ben's eyes.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," Rey joked.

At this he broke into full laughter, a smile from ear to ear. She was laughing too, and Ben had realized he had never heard her laugh. It was like a melody to his hears, absolutely contagious. In this moment, he could tell that she was happy. And all that mattered to Ben Solo, was Rey's happiness.

Much to Ben's dismay, the bond closed, leaving him in silence, still dreaming about the moment they had shared just seconds before.

✧✧✧

When the bond closed, Rey's laughter ceased, replaced by tears. She hated that she had all of a sudden become a crier. She had never cried so much in her life until now. She needed to be released from the hard times in her life, to finally catch a break and be able to relax. Even one day of just relaxation would suffice, but for now she had a job to do. She wiped her tears and returned back to the fire that she had lit for her and Bane. Bane was curled up close to the flames, asleep. Rey layed down on the hard ground, wishing sleep would find her. She couldn't get the sound of Ben's infectious laugh out of her head. She couldn't stop seeing his beautiful, perfect smile that made his whole face light up. She wished with all her might that he would be with her, by her side when she woke the next morning.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. As Rey sat up, Ben (as to be expected) was nowhere to be found. Bane was awake, pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the fire, which was still smoldering from the flames. 

"It's about time. We need to get going," Bane said.

They set off, walking into the mountains. The mountains on Lothal were unlike anything Rey had ever seen. They weren't particularly tall, but large masses of grey rock atop with pure white snow was a very new sight to Rey. The closest thing she had seen to mountains were the dunes on Jakku. They trudged through miles of spine-trees and undergrowth until finally they reached their final destination. As they approached Rey saw mostly rubble, and was instantly discouraged. 

Bane, sensing her dismay through the force stated, "Don't worry, there are underground passages. Hopefully we find some answers in there. When we get up there go straight for the middle and just lift, with the force I mean."

Rey nodded and did as she was told. It was incredibly heavy, but a large disk of stone rose out of the floor, exposing a staircase that lead to the depths of the temple. 

✧✧✧

Ben felt better after his conversation with Rey. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He knew that, given the circumstances, she was doing relatively okay. She had made it to Lothal and seemed to be making progress and he knew deep down inside that this would all be over soon, and that he would get to hold her in his arms again (without either of them dying this time). He gave up on walking hours ago. Instead he just sat, thinking about Rey. How her hair looked styled differently, how she spoke, how she laughed, how she acted. It was like he had a new perspective. His hope was restored once more, he just needed to keep it that way. Someday in the near future, they would be happy. They would live somewhere that the dangers of the world could never harm them. They would be able to put all of this behind them, and move into their new life, together. 

"Us," Ben said out loud into the darkness. "Us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment! I really desperately wanted to add in Anakin as a force ghost in this story somewhere and I'm glad I got to work it in. I used the rendition of Anakin as an older man from the original ending to A New Hope, from before the new CGI was added to put Hayden Christiansen in as Anakin's force ghost.
> 
> PLEASE READ  
> I have been thinking about changing the rating of this fic from explicit and just not having any smut at the end. I know I could work it in, but I think it kind of doesn't vibe with how the story is progressing. My next fic after this one is going to be extremely smut based, so please let me know what you think to help me make a decision on this!
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
